In the United States of America, texting while driving causes 25% of all car accidents, 11 teen deaths every day, and over 330,000 injuries per year. A driver is approximately 6 times more likely to cause an accident by texting while driving than driving intoxicated. At the same time, more and more fast food restaurants (e.g., quick serve restaurants or “QSRs”) offer smartphone apps that allow users to order food, possibly while driving. Approximately two-thirds of all QSR orders are placed by customers in a vehicle and fulfilled at a QSR drive-thru.